Kryptonian Shadowhunter
by powerrangersoflight
Summary: An old friend has arrived in National City and some think she may be related to Kara due to her happy nature. But when strange things begin to happen to her, the Super Friends take it upon themselves to find out what's going on. What will they discover?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm back with a new story! This time, I wanted to write a crossover between two of my favorite shows. I hope you guys enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own "Supergirl" or "Shadowhunters" nor do I own the lyrics to the song in this chapter. This story takes place post season 4 of "Supergirl."**

After arriving in National City, I went straight to the L-Corp building. I knew exactly who I was looking for and where I was going. I soon arrived at the top floor and went directly to the reception desk.

"Excuse me?" I said, politely.

The woman sitting at the desk looked up at me. "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Lena Luthor," I said. "She's not really expecting me, so I plan to surprise her with my visit. Is she available right now?"

"Yes. She's heading to her office right now," the woman said. "Would you like me to let her know you're here?"

"No, thank you," I said. "I would just like to know where her office is, please."

"Sure," the woman said. She motioned in the direction I was to go. "Just right through these doors."

"Okay," I said. "Thank you very much."

She got up from her seat and opened one of the doors, allowing me in.

I entered the huge office and politely sat down in the nearest seat, which happened to be a couch. As I looked around, I took notice that on the TV screen on the wall, the news channel it was on was doing a report on Supergirl. Admittedly, I did admire her for being a hero, but I was also skeptical about my chances of meeting her. The reason why was because whenever I had the chance of meeting a famous iconic person, I never get the chance to meet them face to face since other people seem to get right in my way.

The moment I heard two voices on the other side of the doors, I turned my head to the entrance of the office. The doors opened to reveal two women happily talking to each other. The dark long hair and pale complexion of the thin woman was not what I was expecting, but her green eyes were the notion that she was the woman I was looking for. Lena was talking to a young woman with blonde hair, glasses, and a bright smile on her face. They seemed to be having a conversation as if they were very close friends.

I stood up, causing Lena and the young woman to turn their heads to me.

"Hello," Lena said. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Hi," I said. "I'm Abigail. And I guess that you don't really remember me."

"You've met her before?" the young woman asked.

"I… don't think I have," Lena said, a little confused.

"Uh…" I took a quick look back at my bag then at Lena. "Excuse me for a moment." I opened my satchel-like bag. I reached into one of the pockets and pulled out the item I was looking for. I turned to Lena again and held out a photograph. "Here."

She politely took the polaroid photograph in her hand and looked it. In the picture, there was a very young Lena sitting on the floor with a big smile on her face. The little girl in the photograph was sitting next to a little baby girl on the floor, who seemed to be around six months old and smiling at the girl right next to her with a baby toy in her hand.

It took her a moment to realize that this photo was taken when she was in a family friend's home, before she was pulled away into the Luthor family.

"This… this picture…" she said. She looked at me. "How did you get this?"

"My mother gave it to me before I moved out," I said. "I was too young at the time to understand what the picture meant. But the night before I moved out of my parents' house, my mom gave that photo to me. She told me that even though I was just a baby, her friend came over one day to keep her company with her daughter. I was fussing and was about to start crying, until that little girl held me in her arms and I immediately stopped. I even opened my eyes for the second time since I was born. My mother told me that the very first time I truly smiled was when I was in that girl's arms. But when I was put in my mother's arms, I began to cry again. That little girl asked to hold me again and once I was in her arms again, I stopped crying. So, for a while, my mom's friend would come over every day with her daughter. The only times I wouldn't cry or was fussy when I was away from that girl was when I had to be fed, when I had to be changed, and when I was sleeping. During the time I was awake, I would always be playing with that little girl. The two of us were inseparable until her father took her away and her mother passed away. I was told that before she left, I was given a stuffed animal from her that I would also not be separated from. I still have it, but just not with me now since it's at my place. But I wanted to come here so I could meet the person who helped take care of me when I was just an infant."

Lena had tears in her eyes once I finished speaking. She came over to me, staring at me as if I was that young infant again. I didn't know what to do or how to react until she wrapped her arms around me.

Kara smiled as I hugged Lena back. This was one of those beautiful moments in movies where one of the main characters was reunited with a long lost relative or friend they have carried in their hearts.

"I guess I should go," Kara said. "I'll let you two have some time together."

"No, it's okay," Lena said turning to her. "You can stay." With her arm wrapped around my shoulders, she turned her head to me. "Abigail, this is Kara Danvers," she said, motioning to the blonde. "A reporter from CatCo and my best friend."

"Hi," she said as we shook hands. "It's nice to meet you."

"And it's an _honor_ to meet you," I said. "I've been reading your articles and I will admit: you're my number one favorite."

Kara flashed a bright smile at me. "Aww, thanks. You're so sweet."

Some time later, Lena and I were at one of her favorite restaurants for dinner. She wanted us to catch up so much that she cancelled her entire week just so she can spend time with me. I told her about how I became a successful author for fictional adventure stories and a part time singer, opening for Contemporary Christian artists at their concerts. But I have my own concert to perform at National City this time. Throughout the entire evening, we felt like very close sisters who had a strong bond with one another. She had asked me how I was able to find her and I told her that it felt like there was never a moment I didn't feel without her by my side in spirit, even if she didn't know it.

However, I had to get enough rest for the concert that was the next day. Lena proposed to go with me and give me a ride, but I told her that I will be fine and the hotel I was staying at wasn't too far away. So, she promised me that she will be at the concert tomorrow to watch me perform.

Meanwhile, Kara was in the sky as Supergirl keeping watch over the city. She then spotted me walk out of the door of a restaurant. I had put one of my earbuds in my ears and had opened a music app on my phone after pulling the hood of my jacket on as it began to rain.

With a smile on my face still, I sang the song I was listening to as I walked down a street that wasn't bustling with people.

"_I've been a sinner_

_I've been a saint_

_A little bit of both every single day_

_I've been lost_

_But somehow I've been found."_

Even though the rain continued to fall, Kara could still hear my voice. Listening to me singing brought a smile to her face and a feeling of hope and faith into her heart. She began to wonder how this came to be just by listening to someone sing, but she pushed that thought away as she watched me.

"_There's been some pain_

_Been some regret_

_Been some moments I'll never forget_

_But when I look back_

_From where I'm standing now."_

Supergirl smiled even more when she saw me get into the spirit of singing as if I was on stage or no one was watching me.

"_There's never been a moment_

_I was not held inside your arms_

_And there's never been a day when you were not who you say you are_

_Yours forever, it don't matter_

_What I'm walking through_

_'Cause no matter where I'm going_

_There's never been a moment that I was not loved by you."_

Suddenly, she heard a bank alarm go off. Supergirl looked in the direction the sound was coming from with a frown. She took a glance at me again then flew off in the direction the robbery was taking place.

I was humming the rest of the song I was listening to with a smile on my face, while walking down the sidewalk. Then, a strange feeling came over me causing me to stop and the smile to disappear. It felt like my heart was racing unexpectedly and for no reason at all. Both my hands had this strange tingling sensation the moment my heart began to beat fast. Reluctantly, I paused my music and took my earbuds out, putting my headphones and phone in my bag. It felt like my entire body except my hands and chest went numb. I just stood there staring at the empty space in front of me while the rain continued to fall.

A glowing light was what caught my attention. It didn't break this feeling that still had a hold on me. It was in the middle of the alleyway that I was standing in front of. I turned to the small light that almost looked like a star had fallen from the night sky down to Earth. The next thing I knew was that I was walking towards the source of the light as if my legs and feet had a mind of their own.

Once the light was right at my feet, I kneeled down to it. I took my bag off my shoulders and set it on the ground next to me. The feeling I felt in my hands and chest only grew stronger. Captivated by the glow of the light and feeling within me, I reached out to the source of the light. My fingers wrapped around whatever was casting the light. I tried to pick it up, but it felt like it was stuck. So, with a gentle pull, I freed whatever was in the ground with ease.

I brought the light closer to me in order to observe it. It was some type of crystal. Its length and size were the same of a small flashlight. And for some strange reason, it felt like it was radiating an unbelievable amount of energy.

My mind went blank and before I knew it, I was holding the crystal up pointing it towards the sky with my eyes still locked on it. The crystal grew brighter and brighter until it looked like a bright light instead of a crystal in my hand. Then, a beam of that same white light shot up into the sky. The beam shot through the clouds, piercing through it like a needle through cloth. Just like in the movies, the clouds began to swirl around the light, moving away from the light to reveal the night sky.

Lena had just left the restaurant after speaking to a business partner, when she saw the pillar of light. Supergirl had just finished up with securing the robbers then she saw the bright light. Both women went to investigate.

After a few seconds, an even brighter beam of the same light shot back down the pillar, towards me. I continued to stand there, seemingly oblivious to what was happening. Once the beam reached the crystal, I was engulfed by a bright flash.

Lena had reached the alley and Supergirl was above her when the burst of light happened. They both held up their hands to cover their eyes from the bright light. They could do nothing except watch, especially when the air blew out from the light.

Ten seconds later, the beam was retreating to the light in front of them and the clouds were returning to normal. Once the beam ended, the light turned into a silhouette shape of a type of bird. The shape retreated to the source and the light began to fade away. Supergirl and Lena lowered their hands to see what had happened.

The light was fading into me as I remained in the position I was in before. Once the light was gone and everything seemed to be back to normal, my eyes rolled back as I closed them and collapsed to the ground. The crystal rolled out of my hand after I hit the ground. The glow was gone.

Lena ran over to me, hoping I was okay. She kneeled down at my side, put one hand behind my head and the other on my side to lift me off the ground. I appeared to be unconscious, but Lena assumed the worse.

Supergirl landed just a yard away and Lena raised her head to her. The Kryptonian approached the two of us, her eyes locked on me. She kneeled down on the other side of me.

"Please, help her," Lena said with tears in her eyes.

"I'll do what I can," Supergirl said. She scooped me up in her arms and got to her feet. "I'll meet you at the DEO, Miss Luthor." She took off into the sky.

Lena was still on her knees as she watched the Kryptonian fly off towards the building of the DEO. Then, she saw the crystal on the ground. She remembered that it had rolled out of my hand when I had collapsed. She picked it up with a handkerchief and put it in her bag, hoping it would somehow be a clue as to what might have happened. She also picked up my own bag before leaving the alley.

As Supergirl soared through the air with me in her arms, she contacted her sister through her comm, telling her to prepare the med bay.

She looked at me. My eyes were closed still and it looked like I was sleeping. Even though my heart was beating steadily, she hoped that I was okay.

"Hang in there, Abigail," she said to me. "I am not letting Lena lose someone she cares about."

**So, what did you think? I'm not going to really follow the storyline of season 4, since there were moments I definitely could NOT accept. If you would like to see more and what happens next, please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own "Supergirl," "Shadowhunters," or the lyrics to the song in this chapter.**

I was still unconscious as I was carried by Supergirl through the air, but something was happening inside my head. It was almost as if I was on an astral plane or astral projecting myself (yeah, I've read about those things). I didn't know where I was considering the fact that everything around me was completely black. I began to panic as I looked around, thinking that I would be stuck here.

Then, I felt a hand gently take hold of my shoulder. This still scared me, so I whirled around to see who had grabbed me. A woman who seemed to be in her thirties and with red hair dressed in modern clothes was standing there. She gave me a warm smile, but I didn't know how to react to her.

"Don't be afraid, Abigail," she said. Her voice alone uplifted my spirits a little. "I know this all new to you, but I want you to be brave and courageous for whatever happens next." She gently took my hands in her own. "You must have many questions and I can assure you, when you're with your sister and your cousin you shall receive your answers." She had me face the inside of my right forearm up and she waved her hand over it. A light glowed on my skin near the center of my arm, taking shape of some type of symbol. "This will help you and your sister find each other. And when the two of you are together, it will help you find your cousin as well." She had me look up at her again. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way about who you are, but I want you to keep this in mind: you may be different than your kind, but that doesn't mean you're not loved by many. The friends you make, the family you have, they are your reason to fight." Then, she leaned her head forward and we both closed our eyes as we pressed our foreheads against one another. "I will miss you, my daughter. But I will always love you and your sister, no matter where either of you are." She then placed a kiss on my forehead.

Everything faded to white.

As the bright light began to fade from my vision, I took a deep breath in. My vision returned to normal so I looked around the room to see where I was. Lying in a hospital bed still in the clothes I wore last night, but in some type of medical bay instead of in a hospital room.

While looking around the room, I noticed that someone was holding my left hand. Lena's head was resting on the bed as she slept. She must have stayed by my side the entire time I was out.

When I gave her hand a gentle squeeze, she raised her head off the sheets a little as she woke up. She turned her head to me. A look of relief was in her eyes as she smiled at me.

"Hey," she said gently.

"Hey," I said. I rubbed my eyes with my other hand. "How long have I been out?"

"All night," she said. "I'm just so glad that you're okay."

"So are we," said a third voice.

The two of us looked towards the source of the voice. Two women stood at the doorway that was the entrance of the med bay. One woman I could easily identify wore a recognizable suit and cape: Supergirl. The woman who stood next to her wore a black suit that seemed to be similar to the people walking by behind them. I didn't recognize her, but something just told me that these two women knew each other well.

"Thank you, Supergirl," I said as they stood behind Lena. "But why did you bring me here?"

"You don't remember what happened to you last night?" Supergirl asked.

"All I remember is seeing a bright light," I said. But I did remember meeting that woman and her telling me something about a sister I never knew I had. However, I believed that this was information I needed to keep to myself at the moment.

"Well, I can tell you that nothing seems to be wrong with you," said the woman. "I'm Director Alexandra Danvers, by the way. But call me Alex."

"Abby," I said, shaking her hand. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but how long am I going to be in here?"

"You may leave whenever you're ready," Alex said. "We already did an exam while you were asleep and everything appears to be fine. You're allowed to leave at any time."

The mention of that word made me realize something. "What time is it?"

Lena checked her watch. "It's 8:25 in the morning."

I let out a sigh of relief. "The concert I'm performing for is at 11:30."

"That's right," Lena realized. "I'll give you a ride to the hotel."

"Thanks," I said, removing the sheets on me. "But before we leave, may I talk to Supergirl alone, please?"

"Sure," the Kryptonian said.

"I'll meet you downstairs," Lena said as she got up.

She and Alex left the room. I swung my legs over the bed as Supergirl came over to me.

"There's a few things I need to tell you," I said. "You'll have to forgive me for saying this, but I know who you are, Kara."

Supergirl frowned and had a shocked look on her face when I said her name. "How did you know?"

"To be honest, your smile gave it away," I said. "I saw that same exact smile you gave me back when Lena realized who I was in her office, just now. Plus, the glasses and hairstyle don't really hide it too well."

"You must be really observant," Kara said with a smile. "That's pretty good if you want to be a part of the DEO."

"Thank you for the offer, but I think I'm fine with the careers I have now. But anyway, that's not all I wanted to tell you. This is something I didn't want Alex or Lena to know, but something did happen after that flash of light."

"What is it?"

As I told her what I saw, Lena pulled Alex aside.

"I'm sorry for the delay," she said. "But I found this…" She pulled out the crystal from her bag, handing it to Alex. "… with Abby last night. I didn't have time to take it back to my own lab since I was worried about Abby. Plus, I thought it would be better for your department."

Alex observed the crystal. "Hmm… I'll get our scientists and Brainy on it to see if this thing is a threat or not. Thank you, Lena." She handed it to one of the agents.

"Alex?" another voice said.

Lena and Alex turned their heads in the direction of the person who called her. Samantha Arias came up with her daughter Ruby next to her. Ruby had a big smile on her face as if she was excited about something.

"Hey, Sam," Alex said, hugging her friend.

Lena hugged Ruby as a greeting then she and Alex switched people to hug.

"What can I do for you?" Alex asked.

"Well, today is Ruby's birthday and her mind is set on hanging out with you and Supergirl all day," said Sam.

"If it's okay with you," Ruby added.

"Well, hopefully there won't be any attacks today in the city," said Alex. "I don't see why not. As long as you stay out of trouble and do exactly what I say when there's an attack or an emergency. Got it?"

Ruby nodded with a smile.

I stepped out of the med bay and stood at the doorway with Supergirl, still talking to her. Ruby took notice of us and her eyes went wide upon recognizing me. She was filled with excitement and nervousness as she grabbed her mother's arm.

"Mom," she said, her eyes still on me. "Mom, mom, mom. Look!"

Sam looked at her daughter then in the direction Ruby was staring. She saw Supergirl coming down the stairs while talking to a young woman who held her jacket in her arms. She had no idea why Ruby was so excited over someone other than Supergirl.

"That's Abby!" Ruby said in an excited tone. "She's a famous singer!"

"Wow," said Lena. "I have never seen her fangirl like this before."

Supergirl and I reached the bottom of the stairs as we were finishing up our conversation. Kara then noticed that Sam and Ruby were nearby. I noticed the look on her face and followed along as she tried to keep her identity a secret.

"I'll be sure to let Kara know that you invited her to your concert," she said. "I'm sure she'll be thrilled."

"Thanks," I said. "Tell her that I'm looking forward to seeing her."

"Hey, Abby?" said Alex.

Supergirl and I turned our heads to her. We joined her and the others. Ruby was trying so hard not to burst of excitement, but she was jumping up and down a little while having a difficult time containing her squeal.

"This is our friend Samantha Arias," Alex said motioning to her. Sam and I shook hands. "And this is her daughter, Ruby."

I could see how excited Ruby was. So, instead of shaking her hand, I gave her a hug. The women around us smiled as they watched Ruby get even more excited.

"Looks like you have a fan in National City," Lena said after I drew back.

"I definitely am," Ruby said. "I absolutely _loved_ the way you sang the cover of Micah Tyler's 'Different.' That was amazing!"

"Thanks," I said. "I take it you're looking forward to the concert then."

"You have a concert today?" she asked, surprised at this.

"It's her birthday today," Sam explained. "I'm guessing she was so excited to hang out with Alex and Supergirl today, that she forgot about your upcoming concerts."

I let out a small chuckle. "That's okay. I'll just be sure to tell the staff that Kara and Lena will be accompanied by two more guests in the front row."

"Front row?!" said Ruby in a very excited tone.

"Of course," I said. I just couldn't help but smile at the look on Ruby's face. "Come here."

I hugged her again.

"Well, I better go get ready," I said. "I'll see you later."

"Okay," was all Ruby managed to say as I left with Lena.

In her head, she was smacking herself on the forehead for saying something like that.

"So…" said Alex. "Can you fill me in on who that is, please?"

Ruby turned her head to her. "You don't know who that is?"

Alex looked at Sam then shrugged.

"Abby is a famous singer who not only opens for Contemporary Christian artists, she sings covers of other songs very well," Ruby explained. "It doesn't matter which song she sings; whichever one she performs, it's like she's telling the story or teaching the message. Also, she fills the hearts of her listeners with courage and hope through the songs. She doesn't even need powers to do so; all she needs is her voice."

Alex and Supergirl looked at each other.

A little while later, the Kryptonian arrived at the park where the concert was being held, as Kara Danvers. She told the staff members that she was invited and they let her pass. She went and took her place at the front row of the audience. Kara was personally glad that this wasn't one of those concerts that would be wild and chaotic.

As more people started to arrive, Kara was soon joined by her sister and friend along with Ruby. They were all talking to each other and having a nice conversation, until one of the security guards came over and asked for Alex. She followed the man to the canopy behind the stage where I was getting my makeup done. The makeup artist was just finishing up when Alex approached me. I thanked the woman for doing my makeup and got up from my seat to Alex.

I pulled out my phone, typed something on the screen, then showed it to Alex.

**I need your help**, the text said.

Knowing that I was doing this for a reason, Alex looked up at me and gave me a nod with an expression asking "What's going on?"

**There's a man out there, dressed in black and dark clothes, and he's been following me around all day, just watching me**, I had put in text. **I don't know why, but I keep getting a bad feeling whenever I see him. And there's something about him that just tells me that he's up to something.**

Alex motioned to her face, making a circle with her hand in front of her face to ask me if there were any features about him that could help her identify him.

**I can't really describe his face, but there is one distinctive thing I can point out about him. He has something that looks like a burn mark that hasn't healed at all on the left side of his neck, in the shape of a ring or a circle.**

"What do you think?" I asked her.

Following my lead, she answered, "I think… that you don't have to worry at all about what other people will think about you. I know for a fact that you'll be absolutely incredible out there."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. You don't have an entire audience of fans waiting out there for nothing! Now, go out there and show them your heart."

"Thanks."

Alex and I shook hands, so that whoever was watching us would think that we weren't that close. Alex went back to the audience area. But before she joined her sister, she made a call out to the DEO.

"This is Director Danvers," she said into her comm. "I need available agents at the concert in Central Park. Keep a low profile and proceed with caution, as the suspect should not be aware that he is being watched or searched for. Suspect has a type of burn mark on the left side of his neck in the shape of a ring. If you see the suspect, let me know and do _not_ engage until further notice."

She then joined the others.

Backstage, I was standing in the wings about to start the concert. I wasn't worried about the man who had been following me and I certainly wasn't going to let the fear of what others think stop me either. Even though what Alex told me was a cover in case we were being watched or heard, but she also meant what she told me.

I took a deep breath in and out. I tightened my grip on the neck of my acoustic guitar a little, recalled a memory that helped put a smile on my face, then went out on stage with the band. As the crowd cheered, my eyes landed on the three women and young teen in the front row. Ruby waved at me with excitement. I smiled at her and the other three women who I had met in National City.

I took my place at the center of the stage where the mic stand was, holding the microphone I was going to be using for the performance. I stood in front of the mic, directing my eyes to the man who was in charge of the sound. He gave me a thumbs-up, signaling me that we were good to go.

"Hello, National City!" I said into the mic. The audience cheered. "First off, I would just like to say thank you to each and every one of you for coming to this show. It truly means alot to me in knowing that I'm not just an opening act and that there are people who actually listen to the songs I sing. You all know that it's not just about the music of the song, it's about what the song means!" Everyone cheered again. "So, let's start this concert off with a little bit of country!"

I began to play my guitar and the sound technician had the rest of the band's music start up as well.

"_You could say I'm a little bit crazy_

_You could call me insane_

_Walkin' 'round with all these whispers_

_Runnin' 'round here in my brain."_

Lena took notice of the way I sang the song. She didn't need to have any Super abilities to know that I sang with my heart and let out my emotions through the words I sang. A smile came upon her face as she watched me perform.

_"I just can't help but hear 'em_

_Man, I can't avoid it_

_I hear voices_

_I hear voices like_

_My dad sayin', 'Work that job_

_But don't work your life away.'_

_And mama tellin' me to drop some cash_

_In the offerin' plate on Sunday_

_And granddad sayin', 'You can have a few,_

_But don't ever cross that line.'_

_Yeah, I hear voices all the time."_

As soon as I reached the second chorus, the audience clapped along to the beat.

Even though Alex was enjoying the performance, she still kept a lookout for her agents and the suspect. Taking a look around, she recognized the faces of her field agents dressed as civilians. Some were among the audience, others were spread out in the area. She knew this was a matter for the local authorities, but this was a personal matter to take care of.

The concert kept going at a smooth pace, especially when I brought out special guests on stage like Rachel Platten, Britt Nicole, Lecrae, and Jeremy Camp. What really made me happy was seeing the smile on Ruby's and Lena's faces as I performed. I even brought Ruby up on stage with me to sing one of her favorite songs together.

Once the concert was over and the audience had left, I remained on stage with Ruby. We sat there, having a conversation about my experiences on tour and on stage. Ruby was laughing at a joke I made, but her smile faded away as she looked past me. I looked in the same direction she was looking, twisting my body a little. A man in black clothes was marching right towards us. Sensing the danger, Ruby and I got to our feet still facing the man. I stood in front of the teen and had her stay behind me, so I could protect her. The man jumped up on to the stage and reached into his jacket.

Alex, Kara, and Lena had come around the stage from the backstage area, with lunch in their hands. Kara was the first one to look up and notice Ruby and I seemed to be afraid of something. Lena and Alex also looked towards us. It almost looked like I was trying to protect Ruby from something as we kept our eyes in front of us, but there was nothing else on stage.

The man pulled out a strange dagger from the inside of his jacket. He continued to march towards us, raising the knife above his head. Ruby tightened her hold on my left arm in fear of what might happen next.

I stood my ground as the man came towards me with the knife raised. As he swung down, I quickly brought my right arm up above my head. The man's wrist collided into mine, stopping the dagger from reaching me. I quickly grabbed his wrist with my hand, twisting his arm as I brought it down.

As I was holding nothing in my right hand, the three women witnessed a man materializing right before their eyes. They realized that I was holding the man by his wrist since he was holding a blade in his hand. Alex also noticed that he had an orange burn mark in the shape of a ring on the side of his neck.

The man kicked me in the abdomen, causing me to let go of his wrist. I stumbled back, but regained my balance and had Ruby move back so that she was away from danger. The man had changed his hold on the dagger. I tried to evade his next attack, but his blade made contact with me. I turned my head away from the attack and felt something stinging on my face. I reached up to the right side of my face and looked at my hand to find blood on my fingertips. There was a cut right between the area beneath my eye and above my cheek, near the side of my face. I looked at the man with fire in my eyes. I now knew that he didn't care who got hurt, this man was heartless.

With his focus on me, I tapped Ruby's arm. She recognized this as a motion to get off the stage. The teen jumped off the stage and went over to Alex.

He took a swing at me again, but I was ready and ducked under his swing. I wrapped my left arm around the front of his shoulder and threw him down. His back hit the surface of the stage with a _thud!_ I swiftly grabbed his wrist that held the dagger with my right hand. He tried to roll over to pin me down, but I moved out of the way. He was now lying on his stomach and I still held his wrist. I sat on his back, grabbed his forearm between my knees with my other hand and began to pull his arm towards me in a direction his arm was not meant to go. The man began to exclaim in pain, but I didn't stop pulling until he let go of the dagger. Once the blade was out of his hand, I turned to the women.

"Alex!" I called out.

She responded by calling in the agents nearby. "Move in!"

The agents rushed towards the stage. One of the men hopped up on the stage and took a hold of the man's wrist before I let go and got to my feet off the attacker. As they restrained him, I jumped off the stage and went towards my National City friends. I went over to Ruby first.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, nodding.

"But you're bleeding!" Lena said, reaching for the cut on my face with a napkin.

"Nothing that bad," I said. "I would say that it's just a scratch, but it's probably going to leave a scar after it heals. Yet the cut's not that deep or wide. I just need to put a small bandage on it."

"Let's take care of that at the DEO," Alex said. "Whatever just happened is definitely not meant for the police to investigate."

As Alex led the way with Lena following her and Ruby at her side, I walked next to Kara while holding the napkin against my face.

"Looks I didn't need Supergirl to stop him," I said in a whisper only Kara could hear.

"That's because I didn't even see him attacking you at first," she whispered to me. "How did you even make him visible?"

"What do you mean by that? Ruby and I saw him come right at me with his dagger."

"I'm sorry, but we didn't see anything until you grabbed him."

_Weird_, I thought to myself. _How could Ruby and I see something that the others couldn't?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is a little short. And if you're wondering when the Shadowhunter world will enter the story, it will soon! **

Shortly at the DEO, the cut on my face was covered by a bandaid and I was talking to Ruby and Lena.

"You moved pretty quickly out there to pin the man down," Lena said, impressed.

"Yeah, well, when you've made friends with people of professional and performing wrestling, you tend to learn a few things that will help you in the real world," I said.

"Do you think you could teach me that?" Ruby asked.

Lena and I turned our heads to her.

"Another bullying problem at school?" Lena asked.

Ruby looked off to the side. "Maybe," she said, sheepishly.

"You do understand that violence isn't the answer to everything, right?" I said. "I know it's a cliché, but I know from experience. I've also found another way to make enemies into friends."

She turned her head to me.

"Use your talents to show how different you are from everyone else," I explained. "I've used my singing and writing talents to show those who have said negative things about me, what I can do. But another thing you can do is be kind no matter what. Acts of kindness, big or small, is all it takes to change a person's view about you and the world. Whether they ask for help or not, give them a little kindness with a friendly smile and they may open their hearts a little. If they're being stubborn, then just be patient. Otherwise, they're just not your friends. Think you can do either of those things?"

Ruby smiled and nodded. "I think I can."

"Excuse me for a sec," Alex said, walking up. "But may I speak with you, Abby?"

"Of course," I said.

I followed her to one of the many halls in the DEO.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We just interrogated the man who attacked you," she said. "I even took a few samples of his DNA to find out if he was an alien, but found that he was human. The only weird thing is that other than that mark on his neck, he has something strange mixed in with his blood, something that even I don't know about. When I questioned him about this, he merely said that it was the blood of 'The Angel' mixed with his own. Does that mean anything to you?"

I thought for a moment, staring at the floor. "It sounds familiar, but I don't think I know what it means."

"I guess we're dealing things that don't really involve aliens this time," she said, which was mainly to herself.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"The dagger he attacked you with has symbols engraved in it that aren't in any alien language that we know nor is it from human history," she said.

Our conversation came to an end when we heard my phone's notification alert chime. I pulled it out of my back pocket, unlocked it and took a look at the notification.

"Oh, no," I complained. "I've gotta get back to my hotel room. I've got a business call to take care of."

"I'll contact you if we get something else about your attacker," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

I let Lena know that I needed to get back to the hotel. She offered me a ride, which I reluctantly accepted. After I gave a hug to Ruby along with an autographed copy of one of my books, we both left.

During the car ride, Lena and I made small talk about all that has happened in National City before my arrival. Once we arrived at the hotel, I bid farewell to the CEO and went inside the building.

A couple of hours later, I finished my phone call and flopped back on to the bed with a groan. I had rarely got any business calls in regards of my books, but whenever I got them, they were always so long and boring. It was always a huge relief when the calls were over.

I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. I turned my head to it and found that the screen had lit up for my text message notification. I brought my arm out in front of me to hold my phone over me since I was too tired to sit up. The notification was a text message from Kara. I almost forgot that I had gotten her number along with Alex's and Lena's after the concert.

I unlocked the screen to see what the text was.

_Kara:_ **How did the business call go?**

I smiled at this, knowing that Kara was keeping an eye on me with her powers.

_Me:_ **Boring as always. I'm just glad that they talk to me over the phone instead of having me travel some place for a meeting.**

_Kara:_ **I get it. And after the day you had today, you must be tired.**

_Me:_ **A little, but I'm glad you guys were there.**

_Kara:_ **Thanks for inviting us! It was alot of fun! ;)**

_Me:_ **I'm glad that you had fun! I bet it took alot of stress away from your jobs.**

_Kara:_ **You could say that.**

_Kara:_ **Do you have any plans tonight?**

_Me:_ **As of right now? I've got nothing planned. What about you? Don't you have an article to write?**

_Kara:_ **Just finished it. And I'm free for the rest of the night. Maybe we could walk around the city. You still need a proper tour.**

_Me:_ **Thanks, but I think I'm going to have to pass on that. You know how things get with famous people, cameras and fans.**

_Me:_ **If you want, you can come over to my hotel room and hang out for a while watching Youtube videos.**

_Me:_ **Unless you've got to take care of other things.**

I didn't get a response for a few minutes, which must have meant that Kara must have been thinking or was out being Supergirl. I took this time to see what kind of fan email I had and sent a response to some of them. I sat up once I received a text back from Kara.

_Kara:_ **Sorry about that. I was just taking care of something for my other job.**

_Kara:_ **But everything's taken care of now and I would gladly come over to hang out.**

_Me:_ **Cool! What time should I meet you down in the lobby at?**

_Kara:_ **Actually, I'm here right now.**

A confused expression came upon my face.

_Kara:_ **Look to your left.**

I turned my head to my left, towards the hotel room's balcony. I let out a chuckle when I saw Kara in her Supergirl suit standing on the balcony. I got to my feet and walked over to the glass sliding door of the balcony.

"I take it that you didn't want to go home and change first?" I said as I slid the door open.

"Well, I was nearby and didn't want to have the hassle of going back to my place, changing into my regular clothes, then travel all the way back here," she said.

"Point taken," I said, moving to the side to allow her to come in. "But people won't be that suspicious of a reporter from CatCo coming to this hotel to have an interview with a famous singer." As Kara walked inside, I noticed something. "Plus, you may want to take care of your hair."

"What about it?" Kara asked, turning to me while reaching up to touch her hair.

"You've got alot of plaster in your hair," I said, trying to hold back a laugh. "What did you do that requires you to crash through a wall?"

Kara looked at strands of her hair in disappointment and frustration. "Let's just say that when I'm caught off guard, a rocket launcher can send me flying through the walls of an abandoned building."

I frowned while sucking in air through my teeth, making a sort of hissing sound. "That's rough." I pulled myself out of my own thoughts and said, "But you should go back to your place and get that mess out of your hair. I don't mind waiting a little while longer."

"You sure?" she asked, looking at me.

"Positive. Plus, I think the staff of the hotel might be a little suspicious as to why there was plaster everywhere."

Kara let a small smile come across her face as she rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll be right back."

She immediately took off through the opening of the balcony, flying to her apartment. When she landed inside her living room, she heard her phone chime. She pulled it out of her pocket and unlocked it to see the text message.

_Abby:_ **And be sure to come through the hotel's entrance this time!**

Kara smiled at this and put her phone on her charger before heading to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

It took a while to wash all the dust and plaster out of her hair, but as soon as it was done, Kara changed into her Kara Danvers clothes, put on her glasses, and went back to the hotel. She landed in a nearby alley to avoid suspicion.

She reached the room I was staying in, a few minutes later. She knocked on the door. I opened it and welcomed Kara with a smile on my face.

"Glad to see you went with my advice," I said as I moved aside.

"Well, I didn't want to get you into any trouble," she said as she entered the room again. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

I closed the door. "Not at all. Ask away."

"The way you were performing today," she said, sitting at the foot of the bed. "I noticed right away that the songs you were singing seemed to have some type of meaning to them. Being Supergirl, I spread hope through heroic acts, but you… you seem to be giving out hope through the songs you sing. How do you do that?"

I sat on the bed itself, leaving my left leg off the side. "It's actually a little bit of a backstory for me. Back in fifth grade, I was bullied by a handful of boys. They made fun of my Asian features, flip their middle fingers off at me, speak made up Japanese words which I found insulting, and called me names. Their actions made me feel ashamed of myself and hopeless. They left me alone once we were in middle school. It wasn't until I entered high school did I realize that there were many others who had it worse than me. Whatever it was, I could see that they weren't truly happy and could only fill that gaping hole in them by trying to fit in with everyone around them. It hurt me to see others like this. So, I made the decision to do something about it.

"It started off with writing positive quotes and song titles on little notes which I gave to my friends. But when I enrolled in my school's Glee class, I used my voice and favorite songs to share hope and encouragement. The first time I sang a song of my choosing to my class, I sang with my heart as if the song was mine. All I wanted to do was let them hear the message of the song. Although the audience was small, I could see that look of hope in their eyes, a look that says that the person is ready to do something to help another. Funny enough, the next day, I saw one of my classmates actually help another student who was being bullied. And he was normally a bystander or a bully himself, so you could imagine my surprise when I saw his act of kindness.

"It was near the end of the school year when I finally got to do a solo performance for one of the assemblies. I sang the song 'I'm Not Ashamed' by Abigail Duhon. Seeing those who weren't interested in a teen singing on stage by herself, quickly change to expressions of hope, that was one of the most magical moments of my life. It felt like one those moments when you realize that you are truly making a difference in the world. You should have seen my face when I received a standing ovation from each audience of the assemblies I performed for. I swear I have never cried so many tears of joy so many times in a row, upon seeing how my singing has given them hope and may have changed their lives."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what caused you to become a fictional author when you seemed to have a future in singing?" Kara asked.

"That was also during high school. I still enjoyed writing positive quotes and messages. Plus, I daydream alot and I have pictured many different adventures in my head. So, one day I wrote one idea down to avoid a headache. I felt like it was an essay that should be proofread. I gave it to my Journalism teacher and he told me that it was incredible to read. He also told me that I should take an interest in becoming an author. I soon graduated with a degree in entertainment and writing. In college, I strengthened my writing and singing talents. During that time, I got to meet a publisher who was interested in my stories to kickstart my writing career. My career as a singer started when I went to a Carrie Underwood concert and was chosen as a lucky fan to sing on stage with her. After the concert, I got to personally talk with the country artist herself who offered the chance to make my dream come true. So, after graduating from college, I went on tours with my favorite artists to be their opening acts and got several books published and sold all over the world. All the while, I got to see hope in the eyes of many readers and fans, of all ages. That is how I got here today."

"So, you're just like me – well, Supergirl, but you bring hope to others in nonviolent ways."

"I guess you could say that. But I'm nothing compared to the Girl of Steel."

"Don't say that!" Kara said, in a mocking tone. "You have a gift that no one else really has. Speaking of which, do you have a video of your first performance?"

"Yeah. It's actually on Youtube."

I pulled my laptop out of my bag, set it on the bed, had it start up, and searched for the video. Kara saw that the video was titled "Lonely girl gives hope through singing!" She guessed that I was one of those girls who would always be alone during school, but she didn't push in asking me about it.

We both watched my very first performance on my high school stage. Once it was over, I showed her other videos of performances that I admired and videos that I found funny just to get out a laugh. I even showed her clips of my favorite TV series, explaining why I found them so interesting.

It was when we were watching a clip from a certain series, did something finally click in my head.

Upon seeing the markings on the skins of the main characters, I got off the bed and reached for my phone. Kara turned her attention to me, paused the video, and watched as I called someone on my phone. I nervously paced back and forth across the room as I waited for the person to answer. Kara saw me stop when it seemed like the person answered.

"Alex?" I said. "It's Abby. I think I may have an idea of who my attacker may be."

"_Really?"_ she asked. _"Who?"_

"I'll explain later, but I need to be sure. Did he have something that looked like a small metal baton with a crystal at the end?"

"_Yeah. We found it on him when we searched him for any more weapons he could have hidden."_

"Okay. I have a theory on what it could be used for, but I need to use it. Is that alright with you?"

"_If it helps to answer why he attacked you, then you have my permission."_

"Thanks. I'll be at the DEO in a little bit."

I ended the call and turned to Kara. "You better head over there now. I have to take care of something before I head over there."

"Are you sure I don't need to stay with you?"

"It's okay. I'll be quick."

Kara left the room and the hotel, heading into the alley to change into her Supergirl outfit.

I changed my clothes into something more modern and would not draw attention to me. I now wore a dark blue flannel and jeans along with black sneakers. I grabbed my jacket and phone before heading out the door.

During my cab ride to the DEO, I let Lena know that I wanted her to meet me there through a text. Then, I searched the internet for images of a certain subject I could use.

Shortly, I arrived at the building just as Lena did as well.

"Abby?" she said as we both approached the entrance. "What's going on?"

"I think I have an idea on what my attacker may be," I said as we went inside.

Alex was talking to Kara when we joined them.

"Do you have it?" I asked as we approached them.

Alex turned her head to me and held out the object to me.

I was right: the small metal baton was a stele. I took it in my hand and looked at Alex.

"Where is he?" I asked.

All four of us went down to the cells. The man raised his head when we stood right outside of the cell he was in. I turned my head to Alex and we both exchanged a nod. She opened the cell door, allowing me to step inside.

"I know who you are, but I don't know why you're here," I said to him. "So, why don't you enlighten me with the information I need so you can leave?"

The man smirked. "You really think I'm just going to tell you what you want to know because of an empty promise?"

"Listen, I'm just trying to be nice here with my offer. If I let the people here try to get the answers I seek out of you, you'll probably have more broken bones than you can imagine. But their way is much less painful than what I have in mind."

I pulled out the stele from my back pocket. Once he saw it, he frowned upon seeing it in my hands. But he had to make sure that his worry didn't show.

"What good will that do for you?" he asked. "You don't even know how to use it."

"It's like a pen right?" I asked. "Just draw on the desired surface."

He tried to lunge at me, but Kara acted quickly and pinned him back against the wall. Seeing this, Alex called for a few agents. Three men came rushing down and restrained the man, forcing him down on to his knees. Kara backed away, allowing me to approach him again.

"Believe me when I say that this pains me that I have to do this to you, since I personally don't like to hurt others," I said. "But you've brought this upon yourself." I looked at the man standing behind him. "Lower his head."

The agent directed his eyes to Alex, who gave him a nod. He pushed the man's head down so that he was facing the floor. I moved to stand behind him. I placed one hand on his back, holding the stele in my right hand as a pen.

"I'm sorry," I said to the man.

As I brought the stele closer to the back of his neck, the crystal began to glow. With the tip just a centimeter away from his skin, I began to draw a symbol on the back of his neck. The mark appeared in a shimmering light on his skin, but once I finished the symbol, it faded to black, appearing as a tattoo.

"Now," I said to him. "Tell me who sent you and why?"

"I don't know what you just did," he said. "But I'm still not telling you anything."

I took a deep breath in, regret on my face. "Then, I'm really sorry about this."

I held the stele sideways, slowly hovering the crystal end over the mark. The rune began to shimmer again, this time it was shimmering a red light. His body tensed up as the man grunted and groaned in pain as I continued to pass the stele over the rune. The man's body began to tremble and sweat formed on his forehead.

Once the stele had passed over the rune completely, the mark stopped glowing. The man panted as if he was put through something exhausting. The three women standing just outside the cell, wondered just what happened.

"Please don't make me do that again," I said. "It hurt me just as much to watch you go through that. Will you answer my questions or will I be forced to do it again?"

"Okay, okay!" he said. "I'll talk! But I'll only speak with you."

I turned my head to the others. Alex saw the look in my eyes and had everyone leave. As Kara left, she looked at me. Keeping eye contact with her, I pointed to and tapped my left ear, signaling for her to listen in.

Once they all left, I turned to the man who was now sitting on the bed of the cell.

"I'm surprised that you're not questioning me on how I was able to do that," I said. "I'm guessing that it has something to do with you targeting me?"

He nodded. "I was sent by someone with orders to just kill you."

"By who?"

"The leader of the Circle, Valentine." He winced and hissed in pain as the rune on the side of his neck glowed.

"Hey," I said gently. "Listen, the sooner you tell me what I need to know, the sooner I can get rid of that." He raised his head to look at me. "Don't ask me how, but I can. Now, tell me: why does he want me dead?"

"To be honest, I don't know." He lowered his head again. "My guess is that he sees you as a threat to his plans. My orders were to find you and end you."

"How did you even get here? Because you and I both know that your kind doesn't exactly exist here."

"_What?"_ Kara thought to herself.

"Valentine used a warlock to create a portal," he explained. "Another member and I were chosen to go through it, but the power to create the portal consumed all the energy of the warlock forced to create it. We were told that once we go through it, there might be no chance at returning. However, Valentine didn't care and only saw us as expendable. I was too blind at the cause of our goal, so I obeyed my orders to come here and kill you. Once we were through, the portal closed immediately and we found ourselves here in this city. We had no knowledge of what this world was like, so we made the decision of staying here to wait for you."

"How long have you been waiting for my arrival?"

The man took a moment to think. "About two months."

"And how have you maintained contact with Valentine when you're on a different Earth?"

"I don't know how, but somehow we're still able to contact those in our world through our phones with text messaging and calling them."

"Where have you been staying?"

"In a hotel near the park. That's how I was able to know where you were."

I nodded in understanding. "I just have one final question for you: Are you willing to throw away this life as a Shadowhunter that you have right now to start all over again?"

The man raised his head again, honesty in his eyes and heart. "Yes."

"Thank you for your cooperation. I will talk to the Director for your release today."

"Thank you."

I left the cell and the doors slid shut behind me.

I joined the others again as they all turned their heads to me.

"He's given me everything he knows," I said to them.

"How were you able to do that?" asked Alex. "That man didn't cooperate with us at all."

"And I'm pretty sure that whatever you did with that metal wand wasn't exactly within human capabilities," Lena added.

"I… honestly don't know," I said. "I just felt like I could do it." I shook my head. "But none of that matters right now. What we should focus on is the fact that he has a partner who has probably noticed that he hasn't returned yet." I looked directly at Alex. "He said that they were staying in the hotel near Central park. I'm not sure if his partner will be so easy to restrain by your agents, so I suggest that Supergirl will go with the ones you choose to capture him. But before you do that, can you please accompany me back to his cell? I promised his release when he said he is prepared to start a new life."

Alex gave me a nod and followed me back to the cells.

The man raised his head when he heard the cell doors slide open. Alex and I entered the cell. I held the stele like a pen again in my right hand.

"Show me the Circle rune, please," I said.

He tilted his head to his right and pulled down the collar of his shirt to show the Circle rune on the left side of his neck. I sat next to him and held the stele near the rune. The crystal began to glow as I held it near the bottom of the rune.

I began to move the stele upwards across the rune, creating a line of light. The rune itself glowed an orange light as I slowly drew the line. The man let out a muffled groan and tightened his grip on the edge of the metal bench we were sitting on.

Alex continued to watch as I tried to complete my action while the man was groaning in pain with the small sound of a sizzling noise of skin being burned.

The man let out an audible groan of pain, which led me to say: "Almost there."

Once I finished drawing the line, the entire Circle rune became the same light as the line. The rune flashed then faded away entirely. The man panted and relaxed his grip on the bench. I drew back so he could reach up and feel the skin on his neck. The rune was completely gone.

He looked at me with gratitude in his eyes. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," I said. "I still need to remove all the other runes."

"I do not have anymore. The Circle rune was all that I was given."

"You must be a very skilled warrior to not have any runes," I said as I removed the rune on the back of his neck (which was by drawing a line diagonally across it.

"Indeed, I was." His eyes landed on Alex. "So, it would be a shame if those talents go to waste."

I had just finished removing the rune when I noticed that he was looking directly at Alex.

"With your permission," he said to her. "I would like to join your organization."

Alex's eyes went wide with surprise and she looked at me to find the same expression on my face.

She looked at the man again. "Keep in mind that this may be nothing like what you're used to in the world you're from. Here, we don't kill other people or beings mercilessly or judge them by how they look. We save both humans _and_ aliens from any dangers in this city. With all the diversity happening right now, we need _everyone_ to work together despite _any _differences we have with each other. Do you understand?"

The man got to his feet and held his hands behind his back as a soldier does. "Yes, ma'am."

Alex held her hand out to the man in front of her. "Welcome to the Department of Extranormal Operations…"

"Samson," he said, shaking her hand. "My name is Daniel Samson."

Alex gave him a friendly smile. "Welcome, Samson."

I got to my feet and stood next to him. I held out his stele. He looked at the metal wand in my hand then at me after shaking Alex's hand.

"What you do with this is up to you," I said. "It is yours after all."

"Thank you," he said, taking it.

An hour later, the DEO had captured the other lone Circle member and put him in a cell after taking away his stele.

**Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own "Supergirl", "Shadowhunters", or the song lyrics in this chapter.**

I was walking back to the hotel shortly after leaving the DEO. I wanted to get some exercise and hopefully make a few lucky fans happy by running into them during my walk. It was around 6:30 pm and the lights of the city had begun to come to life.

Halfway to the hotel, I recognized a small group of fans who had attended the concert. But they didn't seem to notice me yet, so I went up behind them. I tapped the shoulder of one of the teenage girls. She turned around, wondering who was trying to get her attention. The expression on her face turned into one of surprise as she backed away from me while covering her mouth with both hands. Her friends looked at her and then at who she was looking at. They all exclaimed in surprise once they recognized me. The girl I had surprised, was the first one to hug me. I hugged her back as I smiled at the others, who were still freaking out over me being there. After a few selfies, group photos, and autographs, I bid them farewell and continued on my walk.

However, when I reached a small jewelry store, my smile vanished. I saw that there were three men wearing bandanas over their noses and mouths as masks, two of them armed with handguns and the third holding a shotgun in his hands. All three of them had messenger bags on them and one of the men with a handgun was shouting at one of the clerks to empty the register she was at. The glass cases that held the jewelry were already broken and the jewelry itself was already gone, which I assumed were in the bags the men were carrying.

I hid behind a wall, pulled out my phone, and sent a text to Alex, knowing that the police wouldn't be able to arrive fast enough. "**Jewelry theft in progress. Need Supergirl where I'm located.**"

I put my phone back in my pocket. The sound of a cash register opening gave me the indication that the men were about to finish up. Thinking of a way to stall them for Supergirl and the police to arrive, I came up with a risky idea.

"Hey!" the three men heard.

All three of them turned their heads to the entrance of the store. I stood there with my hands up, not a hint of fear in my expression. I took a step towards them, but they aimed their guns at me.

"I don't know what you guys think you're doing," I said to them. "But this doesn't solve anything."

"You don't know nothin' about what we're doing, lady," said the one with the shotgun.

"I know that the three of you are scared right now," I said taking another step forward. "And that you're taking all this jewelry just to prove something."

Kara just arrived at the jewelry store and used her x-ray vision to find out what was going on. She saw me standing not too far away from the three men who seemed very fearful while they pointed their guns at me. Worried for my safety, she was about to fly inside to apprehend the men herself.

"Don't," said a familiar voice.

Supergirl froze in midair. She looked around for the source of the voice. However, there was no one in the air except for her.

"You must not interfere," the voice continued. "Trust Abigail for now. She knows what she's doing."

At first, Kara thought it was her mother speaking. But the tone of the voice was different than Alura's. Then, another face popped up in her mind to give the voice an identity.

"Astra?" she whispered.

The voice did not respond.

The sound of my voice brought Supergirl out of her thoughts.

"It's never too late to do the right thing," I said, taking another step forward. "You three can stop what you're doing right now and do something right for a change."

"What good will that do?" said one of the men with a handgun. "The cops will just come and arrest us anyway!"

"But if you surrender yourselves to them, then your sentence will not be that hard or long. You three have a chance to change who you are right now, to give up this life of fear and hiding."

"Why should we?!" said the third man. "You're just a girl who should mind her own business."

At that moment, music began to play. It didn't come through speakers of any kind; it seemed to be coming from all around them and it was clear the same way it sounds through headphones. I did not seem to notice as I continued to slowly make my way to the confused men.

I wasn't thinking at all when I started to sing:

"_I know that look you're giving, like you got something to prove. Cause I have walked for miles and miles in that same pair of shoes. You refuse forgiveness, like it's something to be earned. Sometimes pain's the only way that we can learn."_

Supergirl watched as the men relaxed their grips on the guns they were holding.

"_You can never fall too hard, so fast, so far. That you can't get back when you're lost. Where you are is never too late, so bad, so much. That you can't change who you are. You can change who you are."_

The police arrived shortly after I finished. We all turned to the cars as the officers got out of their vehicles. The men got to their knees, put their guns on the floor, took the bags off their shoulders, pulled their bandanas off their faces, and put their hands behind their heads. Supergirl floated down, landing gracefully in front of the entrance. One of the officers began to put handcuffs on me.

"Not her," Supergirl said. "She's done nothing wrong. And she's with me."

The officer let go of my wrists and went to help the others.

"Are you alright?" Supergirl asked.

"Yeah," I said. "A little surprised that that actually worked, but I'm fine."

"How were you able to do that?"

"In all honesty, I have no idea. I was just talking to them and when I told them that they can change who they are, the name of a song popped up in my head. Then, I just pictured myself on stage with those men in the audience. I was just hoping that I would give you enough time to arrive, I didn't think they would actually surrender themselves to the authorities."

"Why did you imagine yourself on stage when you were putting your life in danger?"

"Because whenever I'm about to go out on stage, I'm always full of fear and doubt on how the performance can go wrong or if I mess up. But when I think about all those people I'm performing to out in the audience, I'm reminded of how I bring smiles to their faces and how my actions inspire them to be themselves. It also makes me think about what they went through to get to where they are today. Some of them had to go through alot of stress, some of them may have had something traumatizing happen to them in their past. I may not be able to fix what happened to them in the past that instilled that fear in them, but I want to do all that I can right now to help them through it and make better memories for them."

One of the officers approached us and asked if I could give a statement to what happened. As I did, Kara stepped aside to let Alex know that the robbery was taken care of.

After a few minutes, I turned to Supergirl again. "Can you do me a favor, please?"

She turned her head to me. "Sure. What's up?"

"If you happen to write an article about what happened here tonight… just, please don't."

Kara frowned and looked at me in surprise. "What? Why? I would think that you would want the publicity."

"That's the thing: I don't want people to think that I'm a hero. I only did what I did tonight because those men were scared. I've seen fear in the eyes of many before and I don't want them to suffer because of that. If you make me some type of hero in your article, then I would be seen as a vain person who wants to see more people afraid." My voice trailed off as I thought back on a time when something similar happened. "I truly don't want to see anyone else suffer through fear." I lowered my head, looking at the ground. "I don't want to lose anyone else to fear."

Supergirl wanted to ask what I was talking about to refuse any publicity, but the look on my face was enough to tell her not to push it. Her expression turned into one of understanding. She pulled me in for a hug to comfort me. I wrapped my arms around her to return the hug as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"You won't," she whispered to me in a soothing voice. "I promise."

I buried my face in the crook of her neck.

Supergirl helped me return to my hotel room that night and I fell asleep immediately after I got ready for bed.

In the morning, I was out for a walk around the city. A morning walk would always help take the sadness off my mind by taking in the sights and seeing small moments of happiness from others who were going about their daily lives. I would also try to make their mornings better by sharing small acts of kindness such as paying for the person behind me in line for their coffee, helping those who had dropped their belongings, and giving friendly smiles to those who passed by.

I was by the pier when I noticed Samson was standing at the railing, staring at the water. As I walked over to him, I watched as he reached into the pocket of the jacket he was wearing and pulled out his stele. He stared at the object in his hands for a while.

"Hey," I said, walking up next to him.

He turned his head to me. "Hey."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking. I never got to thank you for yesterday, for granting me a chance at a new life."

"Well, not everyone who is a part of the Circle is heartless. There are those like you who want a shot at redemption and to be better than they were before. I'm just surprised that you gave up your life as a Shadowhunter to do so."

He let out a small scoff. "Yeah, well… Let's just say that when I first became one, nothing about it was good or right. All I did was kill Downworlders for the Circle, taking away the lives of fathers, mothers, daughters, and sons. It's definitely not something I like to dwell on. But when I came here to this world, I felt like I could redeem myself by doing something and avenge those people I killed. You gave me that chance and now, I can avenge the lives I've taken by fighting for them and save the lives of others in any way I can. So, from this day forth, I promise to be better than the man I was before, to save the lives of any living being in any way I can, and to always fight for what's right."

We both looked down at the stele in his hand. He looked up, took a step back, drew his arm back, then threw the stele. Daniel and I both watched as the stele flew through the air and fell into the sea.

Daniel stood up straight, taking a deep breath in and out. "That felt good."

"I bet it did," I said.

He turned to me. "Well, I better get going. Director Danvers is probably expecting me at the DEO. Hopefully, I'll see you around." He held his hand out to me for a handshake.

Instead, I threw my arms around the back of his neck and hugged him. "Take care, Daniel."

He hugged me back with a smile on his face. "You too."

We went our separate ways, him going to the DEO and I returned to my hotel room.

My schedule today consisted of visiting the school Ruby was at, as a surprise guest speaker. I would also perform later on in the day in an assembly at the school. However, I planned on something else when I would arrive.

Kara had asked if she could accompany me, in order to add more to her article. I wanted to refuse at first, but I realized that I wanted others to know how I will set a better example to the younger generation, so I accepted her request to tag along. She also brought her friend James Olson so he could take pictures for the article.

It was around 10:00 am when we were in the first classroom. The three of us had quietly entered through the classroom's backdoor and the teacher continued the lesson, acting as if we weren't there. I noticed that Ruby was in the class and that put a smile on my face. Until I noticed a note being passed around by the other kids. Those who saw it were snickering and looking in Ruby's direction. I could tell that she knew what was going on because she clenched her fist tighter and tighter with the sound of more snickering.

The note reached the back row and I saw what had made Ruby so upset: it was a poor cartoon drawing of her with ragged hair along with a speech bubble over her head that read: "I'm a freak!" That reminded me of the times I was bullied back then just because I had Asian features. Looking at Ruby, I didn't want her to feel the same pain I had to go through.

So, when the note was about to be passed to another student, I quickly walked forward and snatched the note out of the boy's hand as I made my way to the front of the classroom. Kara had reached out to stop me, but part of her reminded her of what she heard her aunt's voice tell her last night. Hoping that nothing bad will happen, she lowered her arm to her side.

The students began to murmur to each other as I continued to walk to the front. Ruby's eyes went wide when she saw me with the piece of paper. The teacher stood at her desk as I turned to everyone with a stern look on my face.

The students were about to cheer and squeal upon recognizing a famous singer in their class, but my expression did not change at all.

"Save it!" I said aloud before their cheers would erupt.

They all settled down into their seats again, now with a worried look on their faces.

"You know, I was _really_ looking forward to coming and visiting this school today," I said. "But now that I see what the students in this room do to fellow classmates, I'm starting to regret coming here at all. I honestly thought that you were all going to be smart and kind hard-working students who deserve a surprise visit, but things like _this_…" I held up the drawing in front of me, showing the entire class. "… prove me wrong. So, does anyone care to explain what this is?" I looked around the room at the faces of the students who avoided looking at me.

My eyes landed on one girl with blond hair who had a small smirk on her face. "Oh, so you think this is funny?" I said to her. She looked up at me, acting as if I didn't know what I was talking about. "Yeah, I'm talking to you. Now, answer me: you think this is funny?" From the corner of my eye, I could see that one of the students had taken out his phone and pointed his camera at me to record. I turned my head to the entire class again. "And if you any of you think about pulling out your phones right now, then you can forget about me ever coming to perform at your school."

"So what?" I heard the girl say.

I turned my head to her. "You think I'm just another famous singer who gets paid to come here as a guest? Well, you're wrong." I turned to the class again. "Yesterday, I got to meet a young woman who told me about all the bullying she's been going through at this school. Not only are people drawing her and making her look like a freak, they spread false rumors about her even on social media. To those of you who laughed at the posts about her, make fun of her, and/or treat her like some kind of nobody, you should be ashamed of yourselves.

"Bullying isn't something that you should take for granted. The victim who gets verbally abused by words of false rumors and lies spreading amongst yourselves and on social media, is driven into depression which has led to many suicides. And before you say that that person deserves to die, ask yourself this: what if that victim is you?"

"It isn't," said the same girl.

I turned my head to her again. "You don't understand at all, do you?"

I walked over to the teacher and whispered something to her. She nodded and set up her computer and the classroom projector. Once everything was set up, she stepped aside and let me take over. I did a little typing then turned to the screen as a video came up. It was a scene from the movie _Freedom Writers_. The scene was when Erin Gruwell first mentioned the Holocaust after catching the students passing around a drawing of another student.

Once the video ended, I stood at the front again.

"This movie that the scene was from is based on a true story," I said. "So, if you think for even a second that just because you had it hard due to the attacks this city has suffered through, I want you to remember this exact scene. The alien attacks that you thought were scary, are nothing compared to what other kids both younger and the same age as all of you, have to go through.

"Take me for example. I didn't just become a famous singer by chance. Back then, I was made fun of for my Asian features in order to feel ashamed of who I am. I was rejected by both the people I thought were my friends and others because I didn't fit in with the profile of an ideal that others would consider perfect. I was driven to the edge by depression where at one point, I was ready to kill myself to stop all the pain I felt. But you know what stopped me? A silent cry of a friend in need.

"I finally was able to see that there were many others who were suffering more than I was. And when I discovered that there were artists who had a similar past, I made the decision to put my voice to use just as they did and make sure that no one else will suffer from bullying. That has been my mission ever since I became known in fame: to change society from acts like bullying before things go horribly wrong.

"So, when you leave this room, I want each and every one of you to take a good look around at the faces you surround yourself with and those you pass by or ignore. Then ask yourself this: what have _you_ done to help them?"

Everyone sat in their seats, silent for a moment. Then, the bell rang. All the students collected their books and backpacks, leaving the classroom in silence. Kara and James made their way over to me as I spoke with the teacher. Once all the students had left, Ruby came over to me.

"Hey," I said as we hugged.

"Thank you," she said, still hugging me. "That was amazing."

"Was it?" I asked, pulling back. "I was completely freaking out in my head."

"She's right," her teacher said. "You were absolutely incredible." I shook hands with her. "Thank you very much for coming by today. And Ruby…" She turned her head to her. "The next time you're being bullied, you let me know right away."

"Yes, ma'am," said Ruby.

"Come on," I said to her. "Let's get everything ready for the assembly."

Half an hour later, the auditorium was filled and everything was set backstage. James and Kara were standing in the back of the auditorium with a good view of the stage, and James had his camera ready. The lights above the audience dimmed as the band came out on stage. The students applauded while the band got ready. The music began to play, but I wasn't on stage. Instead, they heard my voice begin to sing.

"_All the lonely people crying_

_It could change if we just get started_

_Left the darkness, light a fire_

_For the silence and the brokenhearted."_

The lights came on and I was seen walking down one of the aisles. With a microphone in my hand and a smile on my face, I continued to make my way to the stage. Everyone cheered as I passed by them.

"_Won't you stand up, stand up, stand up?_

_Won't you stand up, you girls and boys?_

_Won't you stand up, stand up, stand up?_

_Won't you stand up and use your voice?"_

As I went up on stage, I clapped along to the beat, causing the audience of students to do the same.

"_There's a comfort, there's a healing_

_High above the pain and sorrow_

_Change is coming, can you feel it?_

_Calling us into a new tomorrow_

_Won't you stand up, stand up, stand up?_

_Won't you stand up, you girls and boys?_

_Won't you stand up, stand up, stand up?_

_Won't you stand up and use your voice?"_

I had everyone stop clapping and looked directly at Ruby.

"_When the walls fall around you_

_When your hope has turned to dust_

_Let the sound of love surround you_

_Beat like a heart in each of us_

_Won't you stand up, stand up, stand up?_

_Won't you stand up, you girls and boys?_

_Won't you stand up, stand up, stand up?_

_Won't you stand up and use your voice?"_

Meanwhile at the DEO, Alex was in her office taking care of paperwork.

"Pardon me, Director," said Brainy as he stepped into the office with a tablet in his hand. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not at all, Brainy," Alex said, leaning back in her chair. "I could use the distraction from all these papers."

"Well then, you might find this very intriguing." He approached her desk as he looked at the tablet. "I finished analyzing the crystal as you asked me to, but the results have come up as inconclusive and unknown."

"Are you sure?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I have even ran the tests and scans over several times, but all of them have come up with the same result. The only logical conclusion I could up with is that the crystal is not of this universe."

Alex thought for a moment. "Have Agent Samson meet me in the lab. Perhaps he can help us figure out what the crystal is."

Brainy bowed his head then left the office.

**Please leave a review! The "Shadowhunters" world will finally enter the story in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

On another Earth, three young women were in an empty lot at a harbor. The fence was covered as it would be for small construction sites, giving them privacy. For some reason, those who passed or were nearby did not seem to notice or even wonder what was on the other side of the fence.

The one with long raven hair held her right arm down. The silver snake bracelet on her wrist came to life and slithered down her hand towards the ground, unwrapping itself from her wrist and somehow extending its long body. Once long enough, the wielder took hold of it and snapped the silver whip with a flick of her wrist.

The young woman with silver hair had her irises glow a green light. She began to move in uncomfortable ways and the sounds of bones cracking were heard. She got down on all fours as her body changed shape. As fur the same shade as her hair began to sprout all over her body, her clothes were torn off due to the expanse. Her transformation now complete, she now stood as a wolf with silver fur the size of a car.

The young woman with bright auburn hair and standing between the two, drew out her weapon. She held her blade at the ready, looking back and forth between the two. She continued to assess her opponents as they both began to circle around her.

After a few seconds, the raven hair woman swung her whip over her head and sent it to the red head. The young woman snapped her head in the direction of the whip and dove to the side, somersaulting into a kneeling position. The wolf charged from behind her, but she quickly ducked down causing the wolf to fly over her. The young woman quickly got to her feet ready for the next attack.

This continued on for a few minutes, the woman with the raven hair and the wolf throwing attack after attack at the young woman. Everything was going well, until the woman with auburn hair suddenly heard a male voice whisper her name, which echoed in her ears. Time seemed to slow down as she looked around for the source of the voice. She was so confused about what was going on that a blow to the head by the raven hair woman caused her to immediately fall unconscious.

Once she blacked out, she saw a rune take shape in the form of light in the darkness.

"The time has come," said the male voice. "To be reunited with your family. When you are ready, use this to find them."

The rune vanished but was imprinted in her memory.

She heard a muffled voice at first, then it became clearer: "Clary? Clary, are you alright?"

Clary Fray slowly opened her eyes to find her two friends right over her, worry in their expressions. Izzy was holding Clary by her arms near her shoulders while sitting on her knees at her friend's side. Gretel had changed back into a human and was now wearing sweatpants and a gray hoodie.

Izzy let out a sigh of relief as Clary woke up. "I'm so sorry about that. I guess I went a little overboard."

"It's okay, Iz," Clary said as she sat up. "I think I actually needed that." She let out a soft groan in pain and put her hand on the side of her head. "Although the headache is going to linger for a while."

"What happened?" Gretel asked. "You were doing so well and then… you just blanked out."

"Call me crazy – especially after that hit to the head – but I think that the Angel spoke to me."

"Really?" said Izzy. "What did he tell you?"

"He… um…" Clary thought for a moment. "He showed me a rune I haven't seen before and told me that I need to use it in order to be reunited with my family."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Gretel. "No offense, but they're all dead, aren't they?"

"They are, but… I feel like there's something that my mom kept from me other than Valentine being my father and Jonathan being a demon."

"If anyone knows anything about that, Luke will probably have information on that," Gretel pointed out.

"But I doubt that he will tell us right away," said Izzy.

"We'll never know until we try," said Clary, getting to her feet.

The three of them left the lot and went to the Chinese restaurant.

After mentioning the Angel telling Clary about another member of her family, Luke's face became stern. He had the three women join him in the back room so they could talk in private. The three of them watched him pace back and forth across the room for a while as he tried to think of a way to explain what was on his mind.

"Are you sure it was the Angel who spoke to you?" Luke asked once again.

"I'm positive," she said. After another moment of silence, Clary finally spoke up. "Luke, I think I deserve to know more about my family, due to everything that has happened. I don't want there to be any more secrets about family hidden or kept away from me."

Luke finally stopped pacing and let out a sigh. "You're right." He rubbed the back of his neck as he turned to face her. "You deserve to know." He pulled up a chair and sat down in the center of the small group. "Do you want me to get straight to the point or explain it first?"

"I want to hear what happened first."

"Very well then." He took a deep breath in and out then told the story. "A couple of years before you were born, we were sent out on a mission to investigate a report on kidnappings of young women who would disappear without a trace then reappear after twenty four hours without any memory of their kidnapping. The Clave suspected that it was a rogue Downworlder and wanted me and Jocelyn to bring the being in, despite the fact that none of the women seemed to be harmed.

"The two of us went to the spot where the women would disappear. We waited until night fell and once we were about to leave, something strange happened. Some type of silver vortex opened right behind Jocelyn and pulled her in. Being the person I was, I dove into it after her, not knowing what it was or where I would end up. Once I was through, I landed on the floor a room next to Jocelyn. Standing just a few feet away from us was a woman who seemed to be a few years older than our age with a silver streak in her hair.

"Jocelyn and I prepared ourselves for a fight, but she seemed just as surprised as we were. Jocelyn immediately questioned her, demanding to know who the woman was and where we were. The woman told us that she meant no harm to us or the women she had brought through the portal before us. I don't know how she knew, but Jocelyn seemed to trust the woman's word and told me to relax.

"The woman told us that her name is Astra and that we were on another Earth. She explained that it was the whole theory of the 'multiverse' and the two talked about it for a while, which I really didn't understand. Jocelyn told me that it was something about parallel Earths that had different outcomes from certain points of history."

"But what does that have to do with the fact that she kidnapped other women?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Sorry got a little sidetracked there. Anyway, she explained that she was in need of help. Not only was the Earth different than ours, she was also an alien in search of someone to help her. Her own husband was focused on taking over the Earth they were on, but Astra didn't want it. She refused the idea of enslaving or killing billions of people just so they could rebuild their own home planet and race. So, she secretly came up with a plan to save the Earth: A savior of her own blood and the blood of someone as strong as a warrior.

"But she couldn't just use the people on that Earth, otherwise her husband was bound to notice. And so, she used a device to search the multiverse for an Earth that had humans who were strong and skilled warriors who protected human kind. Her search brought up our Earth and she went in search of the person she needed. However, she could only open one gateway to bring in people. Also, because of her husband, she didn't really trust any male being to help her. So, she waited for a woman who seemed to have a strong will and heart to pass by, and then, she pulls them in. When they come through, she immediately has them fall unconscious so she could perform a scan on them to see if they're suitable candidates."

"But none of them seemed to be qualified," said Gretel.

Luke nodded. "Once she heard the story, Jocelyn offered to be the one to help her. Of course, I refused to let her do so, but she insisted." He smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Your mother always wanted to do something to help save people. Always so selfless and caring towards other beings."

Clary smiled as well. "Sounds just like her."

"I had no choice but to let Jocelyn have her way," Luke continued. "Astra did a quick scan. And sure enough, she was the perfect candidate."

"So, what happened?" Clary asked.

"With Jocelyn's permission, Astra collected samples of DNA from her. Blood, saliva, skin, and hair. And with the technology she had, Astra was able to create a living human being with both her DNA and Jocelyn's. Of course, the person would be brought into the world as any other human would be. And once again, your mother offered to give birth to the child. She told me it was the only way to keep Astra safe, because if she was the one who was pregnant and her husband found out, then he would have killed her. Once Jocelyn…" Luke cleared his throat. "…was taken care of, we returned to our own Earth. Astra gave us a device to contact her when the child was born, since she was also the mother who wanted to see her own child.

"Almost a year had past when Jocelyn was ready to give birth. I contacted Astra and she insisted that the child would be born on her Earth. So, thanks to a friend of Astra's, Jocelyn gave birth to a baby girl. But for her own safety, she had to remain with Astra's friend to give her her best chance without her husband or anyone else hunting her down. And when the time was right, her powers would awaken to save everyone.

"When you were born, Clary, Jocelyn wanted to keep your sister a secret from you, since we were already dealing with alot. And she didn't want to put either of you in danger. She had hoped that once everything with Valentine and the war died down, she would tell you about your sister. But since she left us so soon, I guess the Angel has fulfilled her wishes."

All eyes turned to Clary, who had a look of shock and surprise on her face.

"If you want to be angry at someone, Clary, then be angry at me," Luke said. "Your mother only wanted to keep the two of you safe from whatever evil was out there. But I was too afraid of telling you after your mom died."

"I'm not angry at you, Luke," Clary said. "I'm actually grateful that you told me. I just can't believe that I have a sister."

"Let's just hope that she's nothing like the rest of your family," Gretel said.

"Hey!" Clary exclaimed.

They all laughed.

As they were leaving the restaurant, Clary turned to Luke again.

"Before I forget, what's my sister's name?" she asked.

"Both your mom and Astra decided to give her a name that would fit as her being a hero," he said. "They named her Abigail."

Clary smiled at the name and looked at the floor, thinking about how she now had a sister she was going to be reunited with soon.

"Abigail…" she whispered.

I opened my eyes as a soft voice saying my name echoed in my ears. I sat up on the couch and stretched my arms over my head, arching my back a little. I was currently at Kara's apartment, getting some rest after the performance. Once I put my arms down, I felt the expected pain right at the top of my forehead. I rubbed the area to ease the pain a little.

Kara raised her head from looking at her laptop's screen to me.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said as the pain went away. I lowered my arm back to my knee as I leaned forward. "Just the usual temporary headache people get after they wake up from a twenty minute nap." I turned my head to her. "Thanks for letting me hang out here, by the way."

"No problem," she smiled. "It's the least I could do after your performance at the school today. You also seemed pretty exhausted after that."

I let out a playful scoff. "Oh, you have no idea. I'm just glad that I had only one concert yesterday and today. When I was on tour with other artists, I would sleep during most of my free time."

Kara chuckled a little. "Speaking of which, how long will you be staying in National City for?"

"Well, I was planning on staying until we find out why so many weird things have been happening to me. Otherwise, I'm just waiting for another call from an artist's manager, who will no doubt ask me to be a part of a tour."

The two of us were silent for a moment. Then, we both snorted. We ended up bursting out laughing at the otherwise weird moment.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Kara asked.

"A terrible attempt at it, apparently," I said. Deciding to change the subject, I looked in her direction. "How's the article coming along?"

Kara looked at her laptop again. "Pretty good, actually. I know it's only been a couple of days, but you've made yourself an interesting subject to write about in a short amount of time."

"I'll take that as a compliment. I just hope no one will hail me as a hero after they read about what I did last night."

At the mention of the event, a previous thought came across the Kryptonian's mind. The voice of her aunt heard in her mind as she thought about the moment she heard her. She stared absentmindedly at her computer's screen, clearly not focused on the article.

I noticed the look on her face and frowned. "What is it?"

Pulled out of her thoughts, Kara looked at me again. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"Not about the article, obviously. I may not be Kryptonian, but I can tell when something is bothering a friend. And I'm honestly a good listener."

"Well, you remember how I arrived _after_ the police did?"

I nodded as I scratched my sleeve unconsciously.

"I actually arrived at the robbery just as you were talking to those men. I wanted to immediately fly in and save you from being harmed, but I literally heard a voice that stopped me. It wasn't through my comn nor was it from around me."

"A telepathic alien or metahuman maybe?"

"If it was then, I don't know or understand how they imitated my aunt's voice or knew you."

"Superman's mom?"

Kara shook her head. "My mom's twin sister who also came to Earth as a prisoner on Fort Rozz when I arrived. She wanted to enslave the human race so Krypton could be reborn on Earth."

"Which of course, you didn't allow to happen." I scratched at the inside of my right arm again.

"But there was something inside her that I could see. Something that just told me that she didn't want to harm any humans and she wanted to protect Earth as much as I did. It was as if there was a light in her despite all the darkness she was showing. However, I didn't get to ask what her true motives were, since…" She trailed off, thinking about her aunt's death.

"I know. I've heard stories about what happened. The reason for your aunt invading National City was different in each story, but the one thing that was the same was how your aunt died. I'm sorry."

Kara cleared her throat and rubbed her eyes with her hand before any tears spilled out. "It's fine. It happened a while back. I just hope that she found the peace she needed. I'm getting off topic anyway. What bothers me is how she knows you and how she knew you were going to be okay. You haven't met her before, have you?"

I tapped my index finger against my lips as I tried to recall anything of meeting another Kryptonian.

"Not to my knowledge," I said after a moment. "The only Astra I know was the one my mom mentioned a few times whenever she told me about some of her favorite memories. Although, I highly doubt that it was your aunt. Also, I'm pretty sure that she didn't have many human friends."

Kara let out a small laugh at my bad quip. "You're right. Yet, there's this feeling I can't shake, that Astra is somehow connected to you."

"I'm pretty sure I'm human. Trust me, if I was Kryptonian, then I wouldn't have this cut on my face."

"Fair point."

I scratched at the inside of my right forearm again, trying to get rid of the sudden itch that was there.

"You okay?" Kara asked, noticing what I was doing. "That's the third time you scratched that one spot."

I looked down at where I was scratching. "I don't know. I think a bug bit me or something. It's probably just dry skin." I raised my head to her. "Do you mind if I borrow any lotion?"

"Not at all," she said getting to her feet.

As she went to the bathroom, I pulled my sleeve up to see what was bothering my skin. The itch had grown very irritating. I immediately felt myself freeze upon seeing what was there.

A few inches below my wrist, a light began to emerge on my skin. I watched as it enlarged itself and began to take shape. Kara approached me with a small bottle of lotion in her hand, but came to an immediate stop when she saw the light shining on my skin.

As the light faded, it revealed a symbol on my skin. It was the Shadowhunter rune for angelic power, but behind it was what seemed to be wings spread out in flight. This was the symbol that the woman had placed upon my arm that one night.

Once the light faded completely, I took a good look at the symbol. The wings were done with great and precise detail. The size of the entire symbol was almost the same as my palm. It seemed like a tattoo at first, but upon closer inspection, there wasn't any sign of the blue faded out color that is normally shown from the ink of a tattoo.

"Is that the mark you told me you saw?" Kara asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah," I said, still staring at the symbol.

I didn't say anything else because I was obviously too shocked to say anything about the mark.

I traced the symbol with my fingers, now wondering who was my sister.


End file.
